User blog:EndlessWitchBeatrice/Legend of the Golden Witch
Welcome Furnitures and Humans to my little tea room, I hope you like the tea and cookies that my servant Ronove is serving to you. So you are the kind that hates fantasy and denies magic eh THEN YOU WILL CERTAINLY ENJOY THIS. *CACKLE*CACKLE*CACKLE*CACKLE*CACKLE* Summary October 4: The day of the awaited conference started, and the 10 ushiromiyas appeared on Rokkenjima's harbor, Gohda like always offered himself to escort the ushiromiyas around Rokkenjima. Kumasawa with a smile started making jokes related to mackerel and told the cousins about the importance of the fish while enjoying the view of the rose garden. Later when they entered the mansion Maria explained with delight the legend of the golden witch, Rosa didn't like that at all so she told the others to go greet Krauss and Natsuhi, after everyone left, Rosa proceeded to hit maria , while complaining about her Uus and her behavior and her "Social life".Suddenly Rosa felt as if the hall darkened Then she heard a voice she didn't knew..... she turned and around and was shocked to see that the portrait was moving The woman in the portrait praised Rosa for giving discipline to Maria, and offered her a deal, if she delivered the letter before the dinner she would use magic to calm Maria down right now. Rosa accepted and the witch performed magic to put Maria to sleep. It was a peaceful rest. Rosa took Maria in her back and went with Gohda Kanon and Shannon to help her carrying maria to the guest room where she could rest. After leaving Maria in the guest Room, Rosa went to the mansion to greet Natsuhi and Krauss. 30 minutes later George asked Rosa if Maria was awake, Rosa told him that no, and that he should ask her later Jessica Battler George and Shannon talked about their past, and then Battler told Shannon that he came back for her to bring Shannon back with him. Jessica and George, especially, were shocked by the notice..Shannon was speechless since she didn't know what to say. During the rest of the afternoon nothing special happened until the dinner, when Rosa announced the letter of the witch. The adults severely questioned Rosa and Maria. After that, chaos and discussions ensued. Summary of October 5 part 1: the first twilight Rosa woke up early and decided to take a bath and prepare herself to leave her room. Since Maria stayed with the cousins she wasn't with her. She suddenly recieved a knock Rosa opened the room rightaway and it was Genji that had an scared face. Rosa asked him what happened and Genji brought Rosa to the parlor Genji opened the door and Rosa was speechless Some bodies were found in the parlor arranged as if they were sitting for tea. when Rosa saw the bodies she inmediatly recognized the bodies of 5.........they were Kanon, Jessica, Kumasawa, Eva and Natsuhi Rosa inmediatly told Genji to cover the bodies of the 5 that were found....but Genji corrected Rosa that in fact there were 6 bodies, Rosa inmediatly recognized the last body.........It was Maria...... Rosa cried hard and swore that she would catch the culprit. A red as a gift: In this Gameboard, Shannon and Kanon are different persons and Rosa is the detective of this game. Category:Blog posts